It Was Only A Joke Kiddo
by WeAreCanon
Summary: While being plagued by visions of Lucifer, Sam Winchester receives an unexpected guest. Sabriel, some Samcifer. Almost-Slash. Lots of sad feels
1. Chapter 1 -Fight With the Devil

**(A/N) I have no words for this... to be honest... I just, the feels will kill. **

**I'm Gabriel, Skykes is Sam and we're both additional characters.**

**Enjoy and I'm sorry... ~AidaMae**

* * *

Sam stared angrily at the screen of his laptop, trying his best to ignore the pestering angel whom he knew to be a figment of imagination. He wanted to scream at Lucifer, punch him, _kill him_. But you can't kill someone who isn't alive. He slammed the laptop shut and burried his face in his hands, covering his ears as he tried desperately not to scream. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

The sound of another voice made him open his eyes, a familiar voice. He wondered if it's a hallucination as he slowly lifted gaze.

"Congratulations Sammy boy! You are now in possession of a very bored archangel!" The short, brown haired archangel with whiskey brown eyes was laying on the bed being propped up by his hands. "So what are you going to do with your prize?" He added with a smirk and a wink.

Sam looked at the archangel with a kicked puppy-look, his jaw clenched shut tightly as he envisioned Lucifer sitting beside the quirky Gabriel. "Gabriel?" he stuttered quietly.

"No its Castiel. Of course its me kiddo!" He smiled at the moose in front of him. "Now I know, 'Oh Gabriel, what the hell are you doing alive?'" Gabriel mocked Sam's voice. "You see, my brother thought he stabbed the real me but it turns out, that was really the fake me!" The holy being explained, obviously proud of himself.

"Well that son of a bitch." Lucifer hissed, as he started to frown as to where his brother was sitting.

Sam, unsure if whether he believed it or not, sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. "You... You're alive," he breathed quietly, followed by a scoff. "Or is it another trick?"

"Would that not be a redundant question? I am the only trickster alive who would do such a thing to you." Gabriel said as he looked to his favorite hunter. He saw the disbelief on his eyes and he frowned. He sat up on the bed. "Sam, its me. I promise, angels can't lie remember?" His worried little frown never swaying.

Sam took a shaky breath as he glanced again at Lucifer. His eyes squinted just so slightly as he asked a slightly choked, "You're really here?"

"Well, he's not my doing!" Lucifer finally exclaimed. "He's not a part of your imagination, Sammy. Happy?"

"Is everything alright there Sammy?" Gabriel asked, his face full of concern.

"One of the few times my brother has ever said that and it had to be to you. A broken, demonic, stupid _child _who can't do a single thing without his older brother." Lucifer spat his words poisonous, against his vessel's mind.

"Shut _up_!" Sam finally snapped, glaring at Lucifer with alarming intensity. "Nobody cares about you daddy issues, and _you're not..._" He trailed off, his eyes returning to the now slightly frightned archangel sitting on the bed. "I-I wasn't talking to..." He cringed, grinding his teeth together in a way that couldn't have been good for them, and sighed.

"I made Sammy cracked! I made Sammy cracked!" Lucifer chanted in a sing a song voice.

"Uh... Sam? Are you okay? Not having a fight with the devil are 'ya?" Gabriel asked, trying to figure out was wrong. The moment those words flew out of his mouth he wish he didn't say a single word. The sight he saw next, broke his heart.

Sam, in a fit of pure frustration stood up and walked forward to smack Gabriel, as hard as his large arms could. He immediately retracted his hand and stumbled back, sitting back down in his chair. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He drew his hands to his face as tears started to run down his cheeks. He could still hear Lucifer taunting, victorious yet again in making Sam do something horrible.

He hated having the archangel- anyone else for that matter- see him like that, but he couldn't help it as he choked back sobs that caused him to tremble.

The archangel walked over to Sam, sitting on his knees in front of him. "Hey, Sammy, shhh. Take a breath, okay? It was only a joke kiddo." He took the humans' hand and cradled them in his. The hunter still shook trying to fight back the tears. "Sammy, its okay. I'm not mad, I promise. Just take a breath, please? What's going on inside that head of yours." He asked again, whispering as he started pushing Sam's hair out of his face.

Sam took a few shakey breaths and looked up at Gabriel, his cheeks were streaked with tears and his eyes had gone red. He glanced at Lucifer, who had added a dance to his little chant. "It's the hallucinations," he said in a still-shakey voice. "I keep seeing him and they keep getting stronger-it's driving me crazy... And..." He looked back into Gabriel's beautiful golden eyes. "I'm never sure if something's real or not." _I'm not even sure if you're real._

"Sam, listen to me. I am real. Please believe that." Gabriel asked, cupping Sam's face. "Sam I would never lie to you. I can't lie to you. Please believe that I am real." _If you didn't it'd probably kill me for real._

"Tsk tsk tsk, sssuch a dilemma huh Sammy?" The fallen angel hissed, "Oh, I have an idea. Let's play a game. What's real, and what's fake?" Lucifer asked, then pointed to Gabriel. Soon enough there was blood streaming down from the golden eyes of the angel.

Sam jumped slightly, pulling away from his blood-soaked fantasy. "Stop," he breathed, shutting his eyes. "Please, just, stop." A few more tears streaked down his face before he opened his eyes again, afraid of seeing a dead archangel in front of him, or none. But Gabriel was still there, still alive, still concerned. Sam hoped to Heaven that Gabriel was real, that he was alive and well and in front of him. But how could he? Despite his doubt, Sam collapsed out of the chair and into the arms of the angel to lean his head against his chest, an odd sight since he had a good foot and a half of height on the small angel. "Please be real," he whispered, closing his eyes again.

Gabriel, slowly wrapped his arms around the tall hunter. He pressed his lips to the top of his head. Followed by a hushed, "I am real." then another kiss. At Sam's trembling body, Gabriel hugged the human even tighter. "Hey Sammy, don't worry now, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you, I promise okay? I won't let my brother hurt you anymore." He said, running a hand through his hair, before kissing his forehead.

Sam curled tighter into the angel's grasp, seeking comfort in his touch as Lucifer's voice became more distant and quiet. He looked up at Gabriel, into his bright copper eyes, and believed him. "Don't... Don't leave me again," he demanded quietly, gripping his shirt with his still shaking hands. "I don't think I could take it again..."

The shorter angel cupped the hunter's cheek once again, tipping his head up to look at him "I won't, Sammy. I'll never leave you." He said, looking straight to into Sam's soul through his eyes.

"He's lying, Sammy. Everyone leaves you. Bobby, Dean, Helen, Jo, and even Jessica. He's just going to leave as well as everyone else." Lucifer whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore Lucifer. "Everyone leaves," he repeated quietly.

Gabriel couldn't take it anymore, seeing Sam like this was killing him. He brought his hand from Sam's cheek to his chin tipping his head up and brought his lips onto the hunters'. As he pulled away, he sensed a presence that he hadn't felt in years. He looked behind Sam, and practically jumped at the sight.

"Brother?" Lucifer asked, also not believing that Gabriel could sense his presence. Gabriel bit his lip, and dropped his arms back around his little hunter. Holding him tighter, hoping to protect him. "Brother," the devil began gritting his teeth, "that is my hunter. He is my vessel. My bitch. Mine. So back away, and no one gets hurt."

"You... You see him?" Sam asked, glancing at Lucifer then back at Gabriel. "And... You..." A light blush colored the hunter's cheeks. "You kissed me." he observed, as though the realization had only just dawned on him.

Gabriel looked back to Sam. "Uh, yeah, I did." A blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"No he didn't." Lucifer stated causing the younger Winchester to look at him. Once he looked back in font of him, Gabriel was still looking up at Sam who looked like he was just been shot. He saw his face masked with worry, bitterness, anger, and the thought of betrayal. This earned a victorious laugh from Lucifer. He looked straight at Gabriel, and gave a satisfy look.

"What did you do?" He growled, teeth clenched, but his comment to no avail. Lucifer was blaring other nosies, causing Sam to get up and start panicking. Gabriel was about to strangle his brother when he suddenly faded as well as the noise. Only for himself did the hallucination disappear.

Sam backed away from the spot he had been sitting, clutched in the now-gone archangel's arms. He clamped his hands over his ears as the room filled with noises, all imaginary of course. "Stop it," he whispered, shutting his eyes. "_Stop!_"

Lucifer started to cackle loudly as he lit the room ablaze, the hallucinations were growing stronger and Sam was growing weaker, his head throbbing painfully as he tried to block out the sounds and ignore the sulfuric burning smells. He could hear the pounding of his own heart, resounding in his ears while Lucifer continued to conjure more and more sounds that pushed Sam to the edge, making him near the brink of insanity.

Gabriel felt tears escacping and rolling down his cheek. He took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. He placed his hands over Sam's. They felt dead cold and he resisted a shiver. Holding Sam's head still he reached up to his hunter and pressed his lips against the other one. Gentle and loving at first, before pushing slightly harder. Sam's lips stop quivering and Gabriel pulled away before hovering over them. They're lips millimeters apart. "Shhh, Sammy. I'm still here, see?" The angel asked, kissing the hunter once again. "I never left, it was only Lucifer."

"Shut up, _brother!_" Lucifer spoke the last word like it was a disease. Gabriel refused to move even though Lucifer was shouting into his ear.

"Sammy, please, please, please, _please,_ look at me." Gabriel asked, kissing him after every 'please'. "Look at me, I'm begging you. Just look at me, please." He begged, kissing him one more time. Seeing the human he fell in love with hurting like this, killed him.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut harder. "I can't. You'll just disappear again," he said, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Don't disappear again."

"I won't Sammy, I promise I won't. Don't listen to my brother. You open your eyes, please?" Gabriel asked again, wiping the tears off the hunter's cheek. "Just, please look. For me? For your archangel?" The Angel asked again, pressing their foreheads together. _I love you_. He thought.

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "How can I believe that?" he sighed. "I don't even know if you're real. I don't know what's real at all anymore. And how could you be?" He lowered his hands from his ears and turned them over so that he was hand in hand with the archangel, he scoffed sadly, looking at their hands. "I want to believe it... Gabriel. I really do." He closed his eyes again, but more in the way of sadness and tire than stress and fear. "I want you to be real, I want it so badly... And that's why I can't believe you."

"Shut up, please, just shut up. I am the real deal, okay? I will do anything, _anything_, for you to believe me. Sammy, please, I lo- I need you to believe that this real. Do it for me?" Gabriel leaned in again, giving his hunter another kiss. "Please." He begged, letting a few tears roll down his cheek.

Sam released one of Gabriel's hands and lifted his own to touch the archangel's face. He choked on a sob and nodded, wanting so badly to believe it.

"Bleh," Lucifer whined from the other side of the room. "All this mushy stuff is gonna make me sick."

"Shut up, Lucifer!" Sam shouted, tears slipping down his face again. "Just leave me alone..." He opened his eyes again and glared at the hallucination. "Please," his voice sounded resigned, like he had given up trying to force Lucifer to stop and was ready to resort to begging. "Just... Please."

"Then say that your mine, Sammy. Say you belong to me and no one else." Lucifer asked, moving behind to Sam. He pushed the archangels hands off of his vessel. He then placed his hands down the hunter shirt. Rubbing his hands over his chest. He started slowly bitting and kissing Sam's neck. "Say it, Sammy. Let me claim you." Lucifer whispered, sliding his forked tongue up and down the hunter's neck.

This cause Gabriel to clench his jaw and fits. "Stay. Back. You. Sick. _Bastard._" Gabriel growled, but slightly too afraid to act. "Stay. Away."

Sam shoved the fallen angel away quickly, shock and confusion written over his pain on his face. "I-I... I can't do that," he breathed, his eyes glancing almost imperceptibly quickly to the archangel and back. "Please, Lucifer, there's gotta be something else." His eyes locked with Gabriel's, he didn't want to give himself to Lucifer, but he wanted the hallucinations to stop. Unless Gabriel was one of them...

"Sam, stop that. I'm real, please, let me prove that to you, please!" Gabriel started to move before Lucifer stopped him.

"Brother, Sam, come on now. This is childish. Sam can't tell what's real or fake. He thinks this is because of me, so therefore, I must be the real thing. Which means, my brother is still dead, where he belongs." The fallen angel gave his little speech. Gabriel took a deep breath, before walking over to Sam. He took the taller mans' hands into his.

"Look at me." Gabriel instructed, as the younger hunter looked down. "Think of your favorite place, and tell me what it is."

"Uh, I don't know, Bobby's old house, I guess," he answered, confusedly. "Wha-why?"

Gabriel closed his eyes, and with a woosh they were both with in front of the worn out house. Sam blinked for a few minutes, still not sure that this was real. Gabriel stood on his tiptoes and kissed him again. When he pulled away from his hunter he buried his head into the giant's chest. "Sammy, what else do I have to do to prove that I'm really." Gabriel wrapped his arms around the waist of his giant. "I'll do anything for you, I missed you so much. Did you know I was always looking over you and your brother? I asked my daddy to bring me back. I also asked if he didn't, if he would look over you and asked you to keep fighting for me. I didn't want anything to happen to you, and look what happened, the one thing I had no control over hurts you the most. I messed up and I'm so sorry, Sam. So sorry." At this point Gabriel couldn't stop the waterfall of tears that escaped him.

Sam, at a loss for words, wrapped his strong arms around the small, trembling archangel. "It-it's not your fault," he promised. "Gabriel, I..." he sighed quietly. "It's not you I'm upset with. I just can never tell..." He closed his eyes, wanting to return to when he was cradled against the archangel's chest, being comforted and hushed.

"I'm sorry... we're both pretty broken huh? Maybe that's why I love..." Gabriel, shushed himself before finishing his sentence. He pulled away from his hunter, then taking his hands again, bringing them to some random motel room. No, it was a hotel room. A really fancy one too. The archangel pulled the hunter to a bed, making him sit down. The angel, sat on the hunters lap. Wrapping his arms around his neck. "Sammy, make me a promise." The Angel said, half demanding half asking.

Sam blinked a moment, his thoughts catching up after the sudden change in location. "Okay- sure I guess. What is it..?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Promise me, whenever you see me, no matter what, you will believe that's it me?" Gabriel asked, looking straight into Sam's hazel brown eyes. They were so beautiful.

"I-I..." Sam took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment, he rested his hands on Gabriel's waist. "I promise," he said sincerely. "And Gabriel?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2 - Promise Me?

"Sammy," Lucifer drew out his name. "I'm home!"

Sam's grip on Gabriel's hand tightened and sat up from his laying position. "No..."

Surely enough, he could see Lucifer sitting in a chair across the room, grinning like mad. "Can't get rid of me that easily, Sammy."

"Don't call me that," Sam ordered, clenching his jaw as he glared at the angel.

Gabriel sat up too, putting a protective arm around the hunter. "Get. Out." He barked, clenching his open hand.

"Nah, that's not as fun." Lucifer smirked. Sam started bitting his lip. He put his hand in his pocket, gripping Ruby's knife that he stole from Dean when he left for a case. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled it from his pocket. He looked to his angel to make sure he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't. He pulled out the knife, a retracted his hand from Gabriel's.

"Sammy?" Both angles asked, concerned.

"Don't call me that." Sam growled. Before anyone could react he took the knife and made a deep, deep, deep cut down he left wrist. Lucifer vanished, leaving only a very upset angel.

"SAM!" He shouted, seeing the blood pour from the hunter's wrist, staining his clothes and the bed sheets. Sam soon found himself, dizzy and Gabriel placed his hand over the cut healing it with his grace. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Gabriel asked, slightly shaken up.

"I-I had to make him go away." Sam stared at the blood dripping down his arm, wondering if he had cut to deep as he started feeling dizzy. "It was the only way I knew how..." He leaned his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "Sorry... Don't make it better, he'll come back."

Gabriel ignored Sam's request. Fully healing his cut, he kissed where a scar should have been. "Don't you ever do that again? Okay? What if you cut a vain and killed yourself?" Gabriel, asked, slightly trembling as he sat on Sam's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Sam looked around the room nervously, hoping Lucifer wouldn't reappear. "You know I wouldn't die immediately," he pointed out quietly. He pulled himself to Gabriel's chest again. "I don't want to see him anymore, I want him to leave me alone."

He rubbed Sam's back. Shushing him, and kissing his forehead. "You won't see him anymore, just don't do that anymore." Gabriel, fealt close to tears. "Sam, if you died, I wouldn't be able to live anymore. Please, I love you too much."

Sam closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Then try to understand... What it was like, when I thought that Lucifer killed you," he whispered. "It was like Hell, Gabriel... and I would know."

"I know..." Gabriel whimpered, wincing at remembering a memory. "I never really left you... I was always mentally connected to you, reading your thoughts... whenever I felt lonely. So many times have I cried with how you were feeling. So many times I just wanted to come back. Castiel wouldn't let me and he was always watching me. I barely got away today. Sam, I love you, from the moment I saw you, as cheesy as it sounds." Gabriel took a breath. "I won't die if you don't die, okay?" He asked, kissing his favorite human. _He was perfect._ Thought the angel. _And I'm just broken and selfish... he deserves someone better, someone who isn't a mess._ Gabriel grimly thought.

Sam leaned in and gave his archangel a short, longing kiss. "Deal," he whispered, a faint smile tracing his lips for the first time in months, maybe years. "I love you," he repeated, cupping Gabriel's face in his hand.

"I love you more." The angel winked, laying back down and bringing Sam with him, wrapping his legs and arms around his moose.

An actual, even if small, smile grew onto the hunter's lips as he pulled his archangel close to him. "I doubt it, but you can tell yourself that, if it makes you feels better." He gave Gabriel another kiss, a long, sweet kiss, full of passion.

This earned a laugh from the archangel. "Sammy, angels can't lie, so of course I love you more!" Gabriel exclaimed, kissing Sam tenderly and long, smiling into the kiss.

Sam ran his fingers through the archangel's hair, he would have been genuinely grinning if had hadn't had his lips pressed to Gabriel's. He pulled away to say, "Alright... you win." Before pressing their mouths together once again and flipping them over, allowing himself to hover over the angel, holding himself up with his arms as he continued to kiss his favorite angel.

This cause a mischievous smirk from the Trickster. He moved his head away and spoke, "Damn Sam, I know you were always slightly more in control, but I never thought being on top was your thing." Gabriel laughed, before going back to warm fuzzy kisses.

Sam smirked. "You have a lot to learn about me," he whispered suggestively, before leaning back into the kisses, allowing them to grow more passionate to a point where he didn't want to pull away for anything.

Gabriel went along with no longer talking. As the kisses started getting more intense, Gabriel started sucking back and forth on Sam's bottom lip, waiting for him to join into the rhythm.

Sam's kisses started drifting away from the archangel's mouth, venturing to his cheeks and down his neck. As the kisses covered more skin, they also intensified, turning into nibbles and sucks.

This earned a few quiet, pleasing moans from the angel. As the hunter was busy with Gabriel's neck, he had his hands down and under Sam's shirt, rubbing his chest and feeling his abs. "Don't stop..." murmed the slightly hard angel.

Sam was more than happy to oblige, engaging in sucking on his neck in multiple places, almost certain to leave marks. He sat up and pulled Gabriel's shirt over his head, before setting about another slew of kisses over his chest.

Gabriel let out a soft groan. "Damnit, Sam why do you have to be so good." Gabriel said, more as a statement than a question. He pulled, well more like ripped, Sam's shirt off and started to unbutton his jeans. "Are you sure?" Gabriel whispered, slightly worried for the answer. With the hunter not stopping the kisses he took that as yes and finished unzipping and unbuttoning his pants before pulling them off. He smirked as he noticed he wasn't the only one who was hard. He pushed the hunter to sit up, so he could take off his pants. Once done they went back to work. Sam still on top, and Gabriel on bottom. "Sam, I lo-"

"I said he was mine, bastard!" A rough voice shouted. The voice belonged to a figure holding an angel blade. The angel blade soon found itself stuck in Gabriel's heart. The figure soon revealed to be Lucifer. With a victorious smile, Lucifer stood back and watched the pandemonium.

Sam gasped loudly and stared, uncomprehending for a moment as blood started drooing out of Gabriel's chest and the blade was pulled back. "No!" He grabbed his archangel and supported him, helping him lie on his back. "How could you?!" he screamed at Lucifer, his eyes lit with fiery anger.

Lucifer simply wiped the blood off his blade, a small smirk written on his lips. "I said, _you're mine._"

At the moment the blade struck into Gabriel's chest, he felt two two things. Fear and anger. He was afraid of how Sam would act, and was angry at the idea that he would hurt the hunter. Once he realized that the action was done by Lucifer, he was really confused. He was dying, really slowly, for it was only an average angel blade, but dying. Killed by a fake idea. Unless the hallucinations were getting to them too. That had to be it. _Then why does it hurt?_ A nagging voice asked. He had no answer. When the devil said Sam was his, the pain of dying lessened.

"No..." Gabriel whispered as he bled the crimson liquid. "He's mine." While he wasn't for possession he was slightly okay for claiming Sam. Gabriel's world started to fade, as the blood left from his vessels face. Black wings, stained on the bed and floor. Once again the angel had died by his older brother.

Sam fell to his knees next to the body, disbelieving and astonished. "Gabriel..." Tears started to streak down his face as his hands fluttered over the body. "No, no, no, y-you can't be dead!" he sobbed. "Please, please don't be dead, you... You can't..."

After a moment he spun around to face Lucifer, and snatched the blade out of his hand. "_How_?!" he demanded. "You're only a hallucination- how did you kill him?"

Lucifer only laughed. "That's a secret!" he said in an excited voice. "You'll never know," he teased.

Sam drew back his arm and punched him square in the jaw, pouring his anger, frustration and pain into the blow, knocking the fallen angel into the wall, where he was pinned by the giant hunter. Sam held the blade up to Lucifer's chest and with barely any hesitation, ran it through him, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

He spun around to Gabriel and knelt beside him again, pushing hair out of his beautiful face and staring at him in yet more disbelief. He grabbed the demon-knife out of his pocket and held it to his wrist. "Just a hallucination, just a hallucination," he repeated to himself continuously, as he dragged the blade against his skin horizontally, a slight wince on his face as the pain disintegrated all of his hallucinations.


	3. Chapter 3 - Almost Broken Promise

As Gabriel started regaining his senses again, he didn't move. _What in hell was that?_ It felt like he died, and he knew the feeling quite well. He heard the sobs of his hunter and he felt sick with guilt. Then he felt his break when he smelt blood. It took a lot of energy to muster up a few simple words, but he managed, "Stop... p-please..." It was very weak, and very shaky but there none the less. With the little grace he just got back, he was able to move his hands to Sam's wrists. "I'm sorry..." Gabriel apologized, healing the cut that was deeper before. That's when his shot open, with fear. "You hit... a... vain..." The angel gasped, with the tears falling down his face.

"G-Gabriel?" the hunter breathed. "You're... You're okay?" he asked, completely unconcerned about himself as he smiled slightly through the tears. He pulled the archangel to his chest, and kissed his head. "Of course, it was just my imagination, wasn't it?" He sighed as he stood up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a rag and holding it to his wrist.

Gabriel didn't have the heart to tell him it what he felt was real. Instead he just frowned. "Your wrist." He whimpered, standing up with all of his effort and walked over to his hunter. He grabbed the wrist and tied healing it again. This time it worked, but it left a visible scar. "Don't do that again, please?" He begged, shaking slightly.

"I can't promise that," Sam whispered, rubbing his wrist. "It's the only way I can get rid of him. If I have to watch you die one more time..." He choked. "I just can't do that." He closed his eyes and sighed.

Gabriel brought him to the bed. Laying down, and having him lay down next to him. He buried his head into Sam's chest. Just listening to his heart beat. It was soothing. As if his soul was calling out to think angel. "Please..." he cried again, his voice muffled by the hunters chest.

"I... I'll try," Sam finally conceded, seeing clearly how much it meant to the archangel. "I'll try to find a better way to get rid of him." He wrapped his arms around the angel and closed his eyes. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too. I love you more than anything. I won't leave you. I love you." The angel said, tears sliding down his cheek. He went to kiss his hunter repeatedly. _It was just an illusion, I didn't really die, I didn't.. I couldn't... the promise... _Gabriel started trembling and was failing at holding back the plethora of tears.

"Hey, Gabriel," Sam whispered lovingly. "Shh it's okay..." He started rubbing Gabriel's back, his eyes now open as he gave the angel another kiss.

Gabriel took a shaky breath and tried to steady himself. He needed to be strong. He pushed his ear up to the heart of his hunter. He just listened to his heart beat, and shallowed out his breathing til he fell asleep.

Sam kissed his archangel's head and closed his own eyes, eventually drifting off to a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hospital Visit

Dean woke the next day to see an angel sitting at his bedside, watching him contentedly. Sam and Gabriel had booked a hotel room near the hospital and were currently there, which was unsurprising given the earliness of the hour.

"Good morning." The angel said, with a hint of a smile. "Are you feeling better?" Castiel asked, hoping he would feel better enough to think of what happened the other night.

"A bit," croaked the hunter as he started to sit up. "You been there all night?" he asked groggily. This forced Cas to hide a blush.

"Yeah, mostly..." He whispered. "Do you need anything?" He asked, changing subjects.

"Nah, I'm good," Dean said, rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily. "What time is it?" he asked.

"About seven thirty in the morning. You were out for most of yesterday." Castiel said, moving to look out the window.

"Where's Sam?" The hunter stretched his arms behind his head, silently yearning to be up and about.

"Uh, he's back at his hotel room..." Castiel had a feeling the hunter didn't notice any of the couple acting they did.

Dean frowned, vague recollections of the previous day starting to form in his mind. "Cas... Wasn't Gabriel dead, just a few days ago?" he asked.

"Yes he was." Castiel said, not wanting to be the one to tell the Dean that his brother was in love with Gabriel. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" He was going to do everything in his power to change the subject.

"Nah man, I'm fine." Dean settled himself against the headrest. "So where's big bro Trickster now?" he asked curiously.

"Its a really nice day." Cas said admiring the view from the window. It a clear view of the light cloudless sky. Only a few trees with birds flying around.

"Cas," Dean said slowly and sternly. "Why are you avoiding talking about Gabriel?" His expression suddenly grew soft. "I mean, I can understand if he did something and you don't want to talk about it. You two just seemed to be getting along well enough yesterday..."

"Its not me I'm worried about..." Cas said, knowing the hunter still was extremely pissed at the archangel for his pranks.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked, his expression a cross between concern and irritation. Castiel took a breath and sighed.

"He's with his... lover." Cas said, hoping he would just drop it.

"Oh." Dean seemed to relax again, though confusion dominated his face. "Why didn't you just say so?" Cas shifted uncomfortably.

"No reason..." He mumbled, blushing slightly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So... This "lover"... Anyone of importance, or do you just blush at the idea of sex in general?" he teased. This made Cas even more uncomfortable, since he couldn't lie to Dean.

"No comment." He mumbled, he really wish he just blushed at the thought of intercourse and not because his brothers lover was Sam.

"So what else is new?" Dean asked, finally allowing the subject to change, though he still wore a small smirk because he he never realized that Cas was such a prude.

"Well besides Sam-" Cas started before shutting himself up. "Uh, Lucifer possibly being back, nothing really." Cas said instead, confused on how he could even forget that.

"Right..." There was silence for a moment, before Dean said, "Okay, now I'm bored. I hate being stuck in bed all day. Where's the T.V. remote?" Cas looked around before handing the remote over to Dean. He sat next to him while he was flipping through channels. Soon he started to space out, being lost in thought.

"I'm sorry Dean..." Spoke a low broken whisper.

Dean turned to the voice and frowned. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"If I kept a better eye on Gabriel. If I didn't let him go visit Sam. If I kept a better watch on you. You wouldn't be here. We would have... I would have been able to protect you. Instead you're stuck here and its my fault." Cas said, feeling self hatred.

"Hey, Cas, no," Dean turned to Cas with an '_are-you-serious?_' look. "Cas we're not doing this, it's not your fault, okay?" He stared at the angel waiting for him to nod or something. But instead, the door opened and Sam and Gabriel walked in.

"Hi," Sam said, smiling at his brother. "How you feeling?"

"Just dandy," Dean said, voice thick with irony. "Absolutely cooped up and lovely." He looked to the archangel in confusion. "Not to be rude, but why are _you _here?"

The trickster smirked, he was going to have fun with this. "Why am I here, I can name a few reasons... well more like humans..." he sauntered over to his brother, and put an arm around Cas. "I'm here because of brother who so kindly brought me back." He walked over to Dean, and gently patted his leg. "I'm here because you're are incredibly injured." Gabriel hesitated for a moment, but went with it plan anyway. He got up, walked over to Sam, and started to grin and spoke. "Lastly I'm here to help _my_ hunter with this very emotional time." He accented the 'my' making it very clear who Sam belonged to, then stood on his tiptoes and kissed his new boyfriend. He then turned waiting for Dean's reaction.

Dean stared at the couple for a minute, his face a mix of emotions, none if which could be read as positive. "_Your_ hunter?!" he demanded. "Since when d-"

"Dean, please," Sam interrupted. "Don't yell at him. He's been really helpful getting me through this, I..." He shifted, wrapping his arm around Gabriel's waist. "Dean, I almost..." _Killed myself. _"Died, earlier, but Gabriel saved me."

Dean looked at Cas. "_This_ is the reason you didn't want to talk about Gabriel, huh?" He shook his head and leaned back. "I can't believe this."

Sam tried to get his brother to calm down. "Dean..." he began.

"No, Sam, I guess you don't remember all the times he tried to _kill_ us," the older Winchester shouted. Gabriel bit his lip, sensing a really bad feeling. He looked to his older brother who noticed the same thing. "What?" Dean asked gruffly wanting answers as to why the angels were sending messages between each other.

"I..." Gabriel took a sigh, and moved Sam's arm from his waist, and gripped his hand, "feel like we have company." He finished, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

"Aw, am I just that special?" Hissed a voice from the entry way. The two hunters and the two angels turned their heads too the voice.

"Lucifer..." Dean growled.

"Dean, sorry about last night." The devil grinned, moving into the room. "I lost my temper, it happens to the best of us."

Sam flinched at the all-too-familiar voice, pulling Gabriel close for comfort. "I-I'm not the only one who sees him this time, am I?"

"No, Sammy, we all see him," Dean growled, glaring at the fallen angel.

Sam took a step back, fear flowing through his body at the meet sight of Satan. "But h-how did you..?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Lucifer stated with a wink. "You see, I know people who knows things, and one of those things includes my revival." He walked on over to Sam and placed an arm around his neck. Gabriel tried to pull him closer and push Lucifer away, only for him to be pushed away. "Sorry, but I still stand by my earlier claim."

"Claim?" Dean asked, trying to stand up but forcing himself down since he opened one of his stitches. The devil laughed, and took out an angel blade.

"Sammy is mine. He is my vessel, so therefore, I own him." Satan calmly explained for the third time in the past two days.

Sam pushed Lucifer away, fortunately he was stronger than his current vessel, especially in it's ever-weakening state. He stood between the fallen angel and his archangel protectively. "Lucifer, I don't belong to you. Get that through your head." This only cause the devil to grin.

"Oh, but you do, and you know why? Because if they can't find you, who else will take care of you." With his final sentence he snapped his fingers and the whoosh of broken wings sounded the room, carrying him and the younger Winchester away. As the remaining group turned back to see Dean, he was seething with rage.

"Sammy..." He growled, looking right at the spot where Sam was.


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome To Hell

"Where are we?" a voice called through the dark as hands reached out for something to hold. "Dean?" he called, listening for a response, only to hear silence. "Gabriel? Cas..?" Still, no one answered. "Lucifer?" he finally called, hoping at least to not be alone, even if it was the fallen angel who had brought him there. "Lucifer! You better not have hurt any of them!"

"Or what?" another voice finally hissed, as the room started to light, revealing the face of the angel. "What could _you_ do to _me_?" he cackled evilly.

Sam sighed, honestly having no good response. "Why are we here- _where_ are we?" he asked, looking around as the lights came up.

"Casa de Devil." Lucifer smirked, as his vessel looked around the fancy looking castle. It wasn't that bad of a place, there were no cracks, and even though it was dark and grimy, you could still see very well. "We're here because I want you, and that will never happen with my idiot brothers, and yours."

Sam clenched his jaw. "I told you, that's never gonna happen." His hands curled into fists and he stood frighteningly still. "_Ever._"

"Yeah, well you see, I get what I want." The devil said calmly, walking over to Sam. "Especially things I love." He grinned, before taking Sam's hand and leading him down the hall. He stopped in front of a deep red door, with fancy gold letters which read 'S.W.' "This is your room." Lucifer explained. "Dinner, which will be held just down the hall," He pointed down the long hallway, "right through the big black doors, will be in two hours. I picked out a suit for you already to wear." Lucifer finished explaining, and began walking down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness.

Sam hesitated with his fingers hovering over the door. He sighed, realizing that he had no choice but to do as the fallen angel had asked, at least until hr found a way to escape. He turned the handle and pressed against the door, pushing it open to reveal a large room. The carpet was the same deep red as the door, and in the middle sat a king-sized bed with a shimmery gold-colored spread. He walked in slowly and pulled the door shut behind him. Upon further examination he realized that the room had no windows, which was unsurprising, but there was a door in the back that led to a bathroom. He sighed when he spotted the white suit laid across the foot of the bed.

Meanwhile, back on earth there was very pissed off Hunter, and worried and ticked off archangel, and a quiet angel.

"Where. The hell. Is my. Baby brother." Dean growled, hoping that two beings in the room would tell them.

"I'm going out on a limb here, but I have pretty strong feeling he's in Hell..." Gabriel said first, closing his eyes and trying to sense his love.

"_Hell_?!" Dean fumed. "When I find that bastard I'm gonna kill him."

"Dean, I don't believe you possess the ability..." Cas trailed off as Dean started glaring at him, almost as if it were his fault. The angel sighed. "How do you intend to kill him?" he asked.

"I will take one of those angel blades, chop his head off, and then through his body and head into a woodchipper." Dean barked, naming all the ways he could kill the devil.

"Dean, please breathe. You are over emotional and need to breathe." Castiel said, calmly as he looked to his older brother.

"I can't sense him..." Gabriel muttered, a frustrated frown came upon his lips.

Dean crossed his arms and glared out the window next to his bed, his expression deep-set in anger and worry. "Damn it, Sam, where are you?" he whispered.

As the next two hours passed Lucifer was waiting calmly in his dining hall. Only his servants knew he was back. It was a fancy three course meal. A nice salad appetizer to start the evening. The main meal consists of Steak, carrots, and red wine. Lastly the night will end with a perfect strawberry cheesecake. _This is going to be perfect, my first date with Sammy,_ Lucifer thought, grinning to himself as he fixed his tie. He had white suit that matched Sam's, except his tie was dark red instead of black.

Sam was once again hesitant to walk into the room, he stood outside the large black doors and wondered if it was too late to go back. He sighed and grabbed the handles, pushing them open with surprising ease. He took a deep breath and walked inside, spotting Lucifer right away since his white suit stood out against the black walls and tiles. He adjusted his tie as he walked up and took a seat across the table from the angel. "Uh, good evening," he greeted politely.

"Evening." Lucifer said, nodding, as the food came out. He began slowly eating his salad, he was almost grinning as he felt someone trying to mentally communicate with him. _Gabriel._ He greeted his brother. _Is there a reason why you are interrupting my date? _

_Your date? With __**my**_ _hunter._ Gabriel growled in thought.

Sam, who was completely oblivious to the conversation, eyed his food suspiciously. After contemplating the probability of Lucifer having any reason to poison or sedate him, he finally gave into his hunger and started eating.

_Look, Gabriel if you want Sam back then you're just going to have take him from me._ Lucifer thought, getting annoyed by his brother yelling at him about who Sam belonged too.

_Fine, I will._

_Have fun storming the castle._ Lucifer added, ending the mental link. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked Sam, who was being abnormally quiet.

Sam didn't look at his captor as he said, "Well being kidnapped wasn't exactly in my plans for today."

"Aw, don't say that. You know you wanted to be kidnapped." Lucifer said, grinning as he leaned back in his chair.

Sam blushed at the implication. "Uh, no, really, I didn't," he insisted.

"Which is why you're blushing?" The devil commented, pointing to the hunter's cheeks.

Sam huffed and didn't answer, unwilling to ambit to himself or to the devil that he secretly was enjoying it the smallest bit.

"So good news, Sam is in Hell and I was told how to get there. Bad news, Luci won't give him up without a fight." Gabriel said, sitting in one of the chairs rubbing his temples.

"Great..." The hunter muttered, trying to stand up and almost falling in the sudden surge of pain. Castiel was quick and able to catch him. He gave a sigh, and just healed him with his grace.

"We must be prepared for battle if we go after him," Castiel said with a small nod. "He'll be guarded by demons, undoubtedly."

"Hopefully..." Gabriel muttered. "I think... it'll be worse." He said, looking down. "Like, trying to turn Sam against us worse." He took a big breath, before calming his nerves. He was going to get his Sammy back whether, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6 - My Two Angels

"Sammy?" The devil asked, as the hunter paced around the bedroom they shared. "Is something wrong?" He asked, trying to fight a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine," the Hunter lied. _Where are you, Dean? Gabriel? _He clenched his jaw and sat on the edge of the bed. "Just getting cabin fever, that's all."

"Aw, come here honey." Lucifer smiled, happy that he stopped caring about the nick names.

"I don't like being in one place for too long," he explained, glancing up at Lucifer for only a second. "I don't suppose you plan on letting me leave sometime soon?"

"What?" The devil frowned, "Its been five years, and you still think I'll let you go. Don't you love me?" The devil said, wrapping his arms around his vessel's lower chest.

Sam sighed and leaned against Lucifer. "I do... I just feel all cooped up, I miss the outside world sometimes. I miss my brother and Cas..." _And Gabriel._ He dare not mention the archangel to Lucifer, he knew how much the subject would upset him. "I miss hunting, too, sometimes," he admitted.

"Okay, what if I made you deal?" Lucifer statred, "If you say you love me and that your mine, I will take out to any place in Europe." He wasn't going to give him the chance to see anyone who would tell him that it really hasn't been five years.

"Really?" Sam asked, his eyes filled with wonder. "It's that easy?" He tried to resist the urge to ask about his brother, since he knew how easy it was to anger the devil, but he coulsnt help it. "Can I... Can I see Dean again?"

"Sam..." Satan sighed, "you need to let go of him, he obviously doesn't care enough, I'm sorry." He said, kissing his toy on the head. "You need to forget about all of them."

Sam looked down at his hands, knowing that part of him would never really give up on his brother, even if he still hadn't tried to save him. "I know..." He tried to hide the tears welling in his eyes from his master, he didn't want to worry him. "I can't help wondering why, though. Why he never saved me..." _But Dean wouldn't give up on me. Even when he was stuck in Hell for forty years, he still believed I tried..._ He closed his eyes and leaned against Lucifer. "I love you," he said, pushing away thoughts of everyone else he loved. "And I... I am yours." Four years, it took four years for Lucifer to convince him to say those words, and now his hard work was finally paying off.

The devil leaned in and after all those years got his kiss. "I love you too." He said smiling a real genuine smile. "Now then, where do you want to go? London? Paris?" He offered, taking Sam's hand and intertwining it with his. "I know this lovely place in Ireland and we can have a nice, private, suite setup for us." He added with a wink. Despite his cold heart, he really did truly love Sam. Not that anyone would believe him. He leaned in again and kissed the hunter, since he was taking too long for a response. "I love you..." Lucifer muttered into the kiss.

"I love you, too," Sam muttered. "And yeah, Ireland sounds great." He felt so relieved to not have to hold back anymore, not trying to escape and just letting Lucifer take control, it was so much easier, he wished he had done it years ago.

As Lucifer whisked them away to Ireland and their hotel suite, he felt someone trying to tap into his brain, he sighed. "Hey, honey, I'll be right back." He excused himself to out front of the hotel room.

_Lucifer._ The voice that belonged to his brother growled.

Sam looked around the suite and saw that it was, indeed, very nice. He smiled, glad to see something other than the darkness of Hell around him, doe the first time in four years. He caught a mirror out of the corner of his eye, and realized how pale he had gotten from the lack of sunlight, causing him to wince slightly. He had a pretty accurate idea of what Lucifer wanted to do during their little vacation, and honestly the concept was slightly frightening to him. Still, he wanted to make sure Lucifer was content with his performance, so he checked his hair and adjusted his clothes, then turned to wait for his master to walk back in.

_Give me two hours, then I will give you full permission at trying to take back my prize. _Lucifer grinned, just wanting to go back to his object and the chance to defile Gabriel's lover. Gabriel reluctantly agreed. As Lucifer walked in his vicious grinned turned into a relaxing smile. "Are you ready?" He asked, walking over to his hunter, pushing him onto the bed.

"Um." Sam blushed, smiling shyly. "I guess... It's been a while, though, and I've, uh, only ever... I've only ever slept with girls." His cheeks were bright crimson as he smiled up to his master. "I'll do my best, though," he promised.

"Don't worry, we can take it slow," Lucifer grinned, "We have time." He began taking off Sam's jacket, and untying his tie. He started nibbling and sucking on Sam's neck.

Sam pulled Lucifer's shirt over his head and pulled him close, moaning slightly at the feeling of the fallen angel's lips and teeth on his skin. Once both males were shirtless, Lucifer began unbuttoning and pulling of Sam's pants. Rubbing a hand over his hard spot. Sam whimpered at his touch, his longing growing deeper as he went to work removing Lucifer's pants. Lucifer wasn't as hard as Sam was, but his bulge was still noticeable. Satan started biting and sucking again, with little kisses in between, going from his neck down the middle of his chest to the line of Sam's boxers. Sam let out another small moan of pleasure.

After about an hour later, Sam came out of the shower fully clothed. A smirk was placed upon Lucifer's lips. "Satisfied?" He asked, grinning.

Sam grinned and brushed his fingers back through his hair. "Completely. And you?" he asked, a hint of nervousness that he hadn't been very good, as he sat down next to Lucifer.

"More than enough." The devil smirked, before sending them both back to Hell. They only had an hour left, and Lucifer let a small sad smile creep onto his lips.

"You okay?" Sam asked, able to see the sorrow in Lucifer's eyes.

"What, oh yeah, I'm just fine." The devil lied, looking down. "Remember something for me, will you Sammy?" He asked, full seriousness in his voice.

"Uh..." Sam stared at him in confusion. "Yeah, sure, what is it?" he asked, concern growing on his face.

"No matter what, I love you okay?" He said, kissing his vessel for probably the last time. "Now, if you want you can remain the rest of your time in your chambers, until Dinner, I have to make... preparations." Lucifer said, about to walk down the hall. "Tell me you love me, but only if you really mean it." He added, looking at Sam with a loving look.

"I love you, Lucifer," Sam said with a nod, he stood up and walked over to him. "What's going on?" his puppy-eyes gave away his concern and love. "You're really worrying me. Are you okay?"

Lucifer simply gave a heart broken smile. "You worry too much." He looked to the clock and noticed that there was only forty minutes left. He couldn't last much longer, and wanted nothing more than to run off with his hunter. "Go and relax, meet back here in forty minutes and we'll talk okay?" He said, leaving before Sam could stop him.

Sam felt a tug in his gut as he watched Lucifer leave, but he did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed, worry and curiosity filling him as he waited for his master to return.

Forty minutes later and Lucifer walked into the bedroom, back to usual evil smile. "Sammy." He greeted, taking him by the hand and pulling towards a big empty grand entry way. They would be any minute, and he knew Sam wouldn't leave unless he suddenly fell back in love with Gabriel. Not only that, but they would have to at the very least kiss to break out bond. Not even a simple kiss, it had to be full of love.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sam asked, completely worried about what was about to happen.

"Sammy?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Dean!" Sam stood up and ran over to his brother, throwing his arms around him without hesitation. "Dean, I missed you so much."

"Whoa, Sammy, you okay?"

Sam pulled away and wiped away tears that were forming. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again."

"Isn't that just a little melodramatic?" Dean teased, causing the younger Winchester to frown, before he saw Gabriel.

"Gabriel..." he whispered, conflicting emotions filling him at the sight of the archangel.

"Sam." He grinned, walking over to his boyfriend, before he stopped to see Lucifer on the bed. His smile turned into a vicious frown. "He didn't hurt you, did he Sammy?" Gabriel asked, ready to fight if the occasion occurred. This earned a laugh from the fallen angel.

"Of course not, I did nothing but what made him happy." He answered, his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile shining brightly.

"No, he never hurt me," Sam confirmed. "I don't think he ever would, honestly..." He looked back at Lucifer, stuck with unsureness over which angel he cared about more. _Lucifer took care of me, made me happy... Gabriel... Gabriel didn't rescue me._ He smiled sadly at his master before looking to Gabriel again. "So why are you guys here?" He turned to Lucifer. "Why'd you let them down here?"

"They asked... that's why I didn't want to take you to them, it was going to be a surprize." Lucifer explained, feeling sick with lying to his love. "You did want to see them, right? After all this time." He asked, still planting the thought that its been four years to Sam, while only six hours in reality.

"All this time?" Castiel muttered quietly, thinking to himself.

"Yeah, of course I did... I just didn't think you'd let me, thank you," he turned back to his brother and the angels. _To his family._

"Wait, you're _thanking him_?" Dean asked in shock. "Sam, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been separated to begin with."

"Dean, he only kidnapped me to get me to see how much he loved me," Sam defended.

Dean stared at his little brother in confusion. "You're _defending _him?!"

Sam nodded. This let a huge smile appear on Lucifer's face. "That's right Dean, I only did this because I love him." He walked over to his love and wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him. The devil pulled away, but kept his arm around his prize.

"Sam..." Came a very broken, fragile, dead voice. The look on Gabriel's face was so heartbreaking, it even hurt Lucifer a little. He was pale, and eyes were watery with tears slowly slipping down. He was shaking slightly, and could barely stand.

"I-I'm sorry, Gabriel," Sam said, honestly not meaning to hurt the archangel. "It's just- it was so long... I just don't really feel that way for you anymore."

"Dude, it was six freaking hours," Dean snapped, even he felt bad for the poor angel.

"Wh-what?" the younger hunter stuttered. "No- I waited _four years_ for you. Not..." His eyebrows became a deep-sketched frown. "It's been four years, and I held onto the belief that you were coming for as long as I could..."

"If you only you got here faster, but time flies when you're having fun, huh Sammy?" Lucifer commented, winking.

"Why did you let us in here?" Castiel spoke, very suspicious of this whole thing. "Unless you had a full proof plan you wouldn't let us anywhere near Sam."

"Yes, well, nothing gets back joy buzz over there. Truth is, Sammy is mine and all of you need to accept it." Lucifer said, smiling with the fact he won this time.

"Right, well you keep dreaming and I'll be taking Sammy on going on our merry way." Replied Dean, reaching for Sam. This caused Lucifer to laugh and the stupidity Dean held.

"He can't leave. Not unless I give him permission. I told you, he's mine. I own him now. We are... bonded." He slowly said the last word, and smirked at the reaction the angels gave.

"No..." Gabriel whimpered, crying again and falling to his knees. He refused to believe it, there was no way Sammy would do that.

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean, brother." Castiel spoke, sending chills down Dean's spine. Lucifer simply nodded, and grinned even more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Sam bit his lip. "I thought you guys had given up on me." He looked to Gabriel, but avoided his eyes. "I thought you would've moved on..." His eyes welled with tears as he realized the damage he must have done to Gabriel, to all of them. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Lucifer wrapped an arm around his broken little human, stroking his hair and shushing him. "Its okay, Sammy, it's not your fault. I can read their minds. They did give up, but once they heard I would be nice, they began acting liked they have been searching for you, so your feelings wouldn't get hurt. They just didn't do a very good job." Lucifer said, trying to make Sam see that being with him is the only way to be happy.

"Hey, that's not true!" Dean argued. "Sam, we never stopped looking for you. Look man I'm sorry that Lucifer made you think you were down the for four years, but we have been looking for you _non-stop_ since you disappeared. You gotta believe me." He took his little brother's hand, causing Sammy to look up at him. "Look, we love you, okay? Even if it was four years, or forty years, we would never have stopped looking for you."

"I don't believe you..." Sam whispered, pulling his hand away and hiding himself into Lucifer.

"Sam please you have to believe me." Dean said, looking broken and as if he failed his brother.

"No... you didn't look for me when I fell into the pit, not even once. Why should I believe now?" The younger Winchester snarled, realizing how all this time Dean never really cared about him.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered, tears forming at his eyes.

"Don't call me that..." Sam growled. Dean was about to speak when Lucifer interrupted him.

"Leave Sammy alone, Dean. In fact all of you leave him alone." He said, as victory slipped into view. He was so close.

"I'm staying with Lucifer," Sam whispered firmly. "If you cared about me, you would've rescued me from the pit, you would've kept me from being kidnapped, and you would've come sooner... Goodbye, Dean." He turned away, unable to look at the pain his brother's eyes.

There was barely audible 'no'. Sam tried walking away when felt someone grabbed his hand. He looked up to see Gabriel.

"Sam, look at me." He started voice shaky. "I love you, so much, its only be six hours. I swear to you. So please, don't listen to my brother. I love you." Gabriel said, intertwining his hand with his hunters'.

Sam looked to the archangel's eyes. "I... I don't know what to believe anymore," he whispered.

"You promised you believed in me." The short angel said, cupping a hand around the hunter. "Remember? That no matter what you would always believe that I was real. Because I am real, and the words I'm saying to you. Please just believe me, I can't do this twice."

Sam paused and looked his archangel in the eyes. He did remember his promise, he had fallen asleep thinking about it for the last four years, wondering if he should've acted differently. "You're right," he whispered. He looked to Lucifer, the angel he had also made promises to, maybe not with his words as he had with Gabriel, but with his actions, and in his heart. "I-I'm sorry, this is all so sudden... Can I have some time to think?" he asked.

The devil made a pout, but he couldn't say no to Sam. "I... yeah, go ahead..." He said grimly, having his heart break ever so slightly. "Take as much time as you need, just remember though," He began, pulling his hunter to him, kissing him lovingly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam whispered, before turning to walk back into his bedroom. He spent a few hours contemplating his options. On one hand, Lucifer had kidnapped him and warped time to make him believe he'd been trapped in Hell for four years. On the other hand, he loved Lucifer, and everything was so much easier when it was just the two of them, he was safe in Hell, as strange as that was. And then there was the fact that Lucifer was giving him a choice, that he had so much faith that the hunter would choose him that he didn't even try to stop Dean and the angels, and he was giving Sam a chance to get what he asked for, to get what he has been longing all hid time down there. Lucifer loved Sam so much that he was letting him go. But then... If he stayed, he would never see Dean again. Never feel sunlight, possibly never die and go to heaven, or have the chance to live a normal life.

Sam lay down on the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes.

After a few hours (and a nap) the younger Winchester stepped back out of his room, to find everyone still waiting where he had left them, though judging by the state of their physical health, it looked like Gabriel and Lucifer had gotten into a fight.

"Alright," he sighed. "I've made up my mind."


	7. Chapter 7 - Kiddo

**(A/N) This is the end... I just wanna say sorry. I went really demented in this fic. Hope you enjoyed it! ~AidaMae**

* * *

"So what? You think because you messed with Sam's head, he's just gonna leave us all and go for you?" Gabriel questioned, clenching his fists, with the fact his hunter said he loved someone else. "You think just because you guys are bonded, you think he'll just leave us?" By the tone of the archangel's voice, he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"No..." The devil replied, a sad broken smile appearing on his face. "Its his choice, and if he's happy, then nothing else really matters." He said, with hundred percent seriousness.

"Look, I know Sammy, and if anything he'll come back to us." Dean said, despite the uncertainty in his voice.

"You really do love him." Castiel said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Cas, do you hear yourself? He's the freaking devil! He's lying!" Dean called, not wanting to believe.

"Ever since coming down to Earth, I got a pretty good look at what love feels like. Trust me, he's not lying Dean. I know what love feels like, and looks like." Cas said looking to the man he fell for. Literally.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, but his question was ignored as the angry angels continued to fight.

"See, Gabriel?" Lucifer taunted. "Even Cas can see that Sam loves me more."

A 'I never said Sam loved you more' and a 'He never said Sam loved you more' came out of the two non fallen angels at the same time. Earning a few blinks before Dean began talking again.

"Look, I honestly could care less who he loves right now. I just want Sam to come back home, look you up again, and have everything go back to normal." Dean asked, getting irritated by the angels.

"Shut up Dean, this isn't your fight." Gabriel barked, the hunter annoying him greatly.

"Oh yes it is, this my _my_ brother we're talking about. If anything he should just leave both of you and just come back to our hunting life. No freaking angels." Dean, said glaring at all angles, including Cas.

"Dean..." Whimpered Cas, looking from his favorite hunter to his older brothers. His expression hardened in an effort to hide his emotions. "I think we should allow Sam to decide what he wants," he said firmly. "Arguing about it won't sway his opinion."

"Cas is right... but a good punch will make me feel better." Gabriel said, then quickly taking a swing at Lucifer. Soon enough the two were fighting.

"Hey! Knock it off! Cas, a little help!" Dean cried, trying to break up the fighting. Once they were broken up they were separated between Dean and Cas.

"Alright," he sighed. "I've made up my mind." Walking in hands nervously behind his back. Before he spoke, he was shaking his head at the two bruised up archangels. He started shaking at the thought of what he choose. "Gabriel... I loved you, a lot, but just the time that I spent apart from you, I lost those feelings." Gabriel fell to his knees at hearing this, and Lucifer was grinning with victory. "Lucifer... I can't be with you. It feels to safe, and I can't live that way." Lucifer's grin instantly broke as tears welled into his eyes. He clenched his fists but refused to speak. "Dean... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm nothing but useless weight. I'm a broken, demonic, stupid child who can't do a single thing without his older brother. I can't keep letting you down anymore. I'm sorry Dean." With that, before anyone had time to react, he revealed the angel blade he had behind him and stabbed himself, right in the heart.

What happened next was played through in slow motion. Dean rushed to try to catch Sam before he fell. Lucifer, froze knowing he could nothing, looked away to cry. Gabriel, tears moving faster down his face, crawled over to his lover. Castiel, ran over to try and comfort Dean.

"S-Sammy?" He asked, trying to find a heartbeat. He couldn't breathe once he realized he felt a faint pulse, slowly stopping until Sam was gone.

"Gabriel I hope the risk," Cas reminded him.

"You know Sam, he's gonna be upset," Dean agreed.

"I have to," Gabriel insisted. "I can't just let Sammy be dead..."

...

"You can't just keep it from him forever, he's gonna find out sooner or later."

"I know, Dean."

"Dean, Gabriel, he's waking up."

Sam opened my eyes and saw Gabriel, Cas and Dean sitting around him. "Wha..?" he croaked. "I thought... I thought I was supposed to be dead..." He tried to sit up, but found his body racked with pain in his attempts at movement.

"Take it easy there, Samsquatch," Gabriel said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and pushing him back into the bed. "Coming back from the dead... It'll take some time before you can move." The archangel couldn't help but smile to see Sammy again, alive.

"I-I don't understand... How am I alive? I don't remember feeling this shitty last time I went to Heaven."

Even Dean smiled at this, leaning forward and holding a glass of water to his baby brother's lips. "C'mon, buddy, drink up." Once he finished drinking, Dean just smiled, happy at the least that his little brother's alive. "Better?" He asked, putting down the glass. Sam nodded, looking around the room. His face frowned when he saw Gabriel and Castiel both looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" He croaked.

"Yeah," Gabriel replied hesitantly, smiling at Sam. "I'm glad your okay, Sammy," he said.

"How is that, anyway?" the young Winchester asked, scooting himself into an upright position.

"Uh, don't worry about that right now," Gabriel said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I brought you back."

"From Heaven? You can do that?"

"Well... of course I'm an archangel." He said with a smile, and looking around shifting ever so slightly.

"Well Cas and I are going to give you guys a moment." Dean said, breaking the awkward silence and taking Cas out of the room. Gabriel looked over to his hunter. He seemed so fragile.

"We had a deal, remember?" Gabriel said grimly, biting his lip and twiddling his thumbs.

"What?" asked the groggy hunter. "Oh, right..." He had to continuously remind himself that, for the angel, it had only been a matter if hours what to Sam had been years. "Yeah, I'm... I'm sorry. It still feels so long ago... What day is it?"

"Monday." Gabriel grinned, since he is the angel of Monday. "You were out for about two days." He explained, smiling at how fast Sam is recovering.

Sam nodded, knowing that meant it had only been two days since he was kidnapped. "It's so weird... How little time has passed." He sighed. "It's hard to believe."

"Yes well, my brother..." He coughed changing the subject. "Its amazing, your recovery rate. Its very rare for a human to recover that fast. Yet again, you are Winchester." The archangel smiled, placing his hand on Sam's. "I missed you." He said, interlocking their fingers.

Sam smiled slightly, though he still missed Lucifer a bit. "Yeah, I missed you too."

"Is there..." Gabriel took a deep breath and tighten his hold on Sam's hand. "Is there any chance of you loving me again?"

Sam smiled sadly at the archangel. "Probably? I don't know, Gabe, it's been a rough couple of years, for me... I would like to feel the way I used to, but I can't take away what happened."

"I understand..." The archangel said sullenly. "How about this; I take you out, on a date, and I make it up to you." Gabriel explained, eyes slightly filled with hope

Sam sighed, "Gabriel..." He thought about how he would feel if the situation were reversed, if he was in love with Gabriel, as he used to be, and Gabriel had lost his feelings towards him. "Alright, you can try. Just... Don't get your hopes up too high, okay?" he said with a sympathetic wince.

"Thank you." Gabriel muttered before getting up. "I'm going to plan my second chance, okay? I'll be back here in a little over twenty four hours." With that he practically ran out the door.

"Gabriel wait!" Dean yelled at the male running down the halls. He sighed and went back into Sam's room. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Sam sighed, smiling sadly. "Yeah... It's just gonna take some time for me to readjust..." He wondered why Gabriel had ran out of the room, flying would've been faster, wouldn't it?

"Yes, well its you Sammy, you'll be back on your feet in no time." Dean said, waiting for any questions.

"Well, I... I didn't really mean physically," Sam explained. "But yeah, I'm sure you're right, I'm just a little confused at the moment, some thinking will do me some good."

"Need me to try and answer anything? Being left out in the dark sucks." Dean offered, concern and helpfulness in his tone.

Sam frowned. "Dean, is there something I should know?" he asked, faint suspicion in his voice. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but only let a sigh out.

"No, nothing." He lied, a twist of guilt forming in his stomach.

"Alright..." Sam said hesitantly. He figured he must have been imagining the strange behavior, after all he hadn't spoken to them in four years. "If you say so."

"You gave us all quite a scare, I think I stopped breathing for a while... why would you do something so... why?" Dean asked, feeling upset.

"Dean," Sam sighed. "I'm sorry... I don't... I don't expect you to understand, I don't know how to tell you why I did it, but I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to hurt anyone..." He bit his lip. "I guess that's the reason I did it." Dean looked like he was going to cry. He walked over to his baby brother and brought him into a hug.

"Its okay Sammy. Your aren't dead now, and that's the important part. You just... freaked me out." Dean said, letting a few silent tears escape.

"I'm... I'm really sorry," the younger Winchester repeated.

"Its okay, really... you were just, stressed and... its okay..." Dean comforted, more to himself then Sam.

"Dean..." Sam knew that apologizing a million times still wouldn't make it better, so instead he said, "I'm glad you understand..."

"Yeah..." Dean pulled away from the hug. "So what was Gabriel running off for?" He asked, every word his breaking more and more at the fact Sammy killed himself and didn't even want to be there.

Sam bit his lip. "It's, um, nothing you need to worry about..." he whispered uncomfortably.

"Well by the sound of it, I think I do." Dean said, going from a chick-flick moment to big brother in a heartbeat.

"He... He's setting up a date..." Sam sighed. "He wants me to fall in back in love with him..." He avoided the eyes of his older brother. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Can you blame him?" He let out an awkward chuckle. "You're all he has left..." Dean added, quietly, frowning slightly.

"I know, and I don't want to hurt him, really," Sam said. "I just don't feel that way anymore."

"Sammy..." He took a breath. "Give him another chance, please, I get that you still have feelings for... _him, _but please?" Dean said, looking around nervously.

"Of course I'm gonna give him a chance. Dean- I haven't forgotten what I used to feel about him." Sam sighed. "I don't want to hurt him, I just don't feel... I just don't love him, I guess."

"I know... but... its gonna kill him..." Dean said, biting his lip. "Try to let him back into heart..." Dean said before walking out. The sight of Sam was a little too much for him to bear.

"I..." Sam couldn't respond before his brother walked out of the room, leaving him to feel guilty all alone.

When a soft knock sounded on the door of his motel room, Sam was pulled out of his thoughts. "Come in," he called, not sure who to expect but suspecting it would be the archangel.

"Sammy, I'm home." Gabriel smiled, as he walked in, hands behind back.

"Hi," Sam breathed. "Gabe." He smiled slightly. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in curiosity as he glanced in the direction of Gabriel's hands. Gabriel laughed, and pulled a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed, eyes glossed with love and a little bit of pain.

Sam smiled and pulled himself into a sitting position, which he now had the strength to do. "Wow... Thanks," he said with a smile.

"No problemo, Sam-o. So, You feel like you can walk yet?" Gabriel asked, looking like kid about to go into a candy shop.

"I... Don't know. I don't think so." He pulled himself further up against the headboard with a wince. "Sorry." Even with the sad news, Gabriel still seemed happy.

"I figured, sooooo, wait right there!" He laughed with a wink. He rushed outside, and came back soon with a little cart. On said cart was a fancy steak dinner, candles, and some water. "I would've gotten wine, but I didn't think it would be best in your situation." He explained, pushing the cart up next to Sam. He went to dim the turn off the lights, and closed the curtains to the outside, and lit the candles with a lighter. He sat down and gestured to the dinner. "For my moose."

Sam smiled. "This is really nice, Gabe," he said, looking over the tray with interest.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Gabriel said, grinning with a proud look upon his face.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sam pulled off his sheets and repositioned himself so that he was facing the archangel in an upright position. "It smells great."

"Yeah, well I figured it was... so how are you feeling?" Gabriel asked, quickly changing subjects.

"Better." Sam nodded. "A lot better. I've... I've been healing." He looked Gabriel in the eyes. "Physically and emotionally."

"That's good." Gabriel said, smiling. "We worried for a while..." He said, looking down at his food.

Sam smiled as well. "Yeah, I'm... I'm doing better." Gabriel smiled, before starting to eat.

"So, how's Dean and Cas?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh, they seemed to be doing well when I saw them... Cas did, anyway, Dean is still upset about the whole thing." Sam shifted, which caused him to wince slightly. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah... well... I'm not mad... if that helps at all..." The shorter male said, picking at his plate.

"Well... That's good," Sam said. "I honestly didn't think you'd be mad, I was more worried..." He sighed quietly. "Gabriel..." He closed his eyes. "How badly did I hurt you?"

"That doesn't matter." He replied quickly, faking a smile. "What's important is that you're all alive. Now stop being all mopey, let's enjoy this date okay?" Gabriel said, slightly nervously, looking at the clock.

Sam leaned forward, ignoring his physical pain as he looked into the eyes of the angel. "It matters to me, Gabriel," he spoke softly. "I want to know... I want you to talk to me."

"Sam... please... do this for me, just make the rest of today about us okay?" Gabriel asked, choking back tears. "Please..." He whimpered.

Sam reached to across the tray to place a hand on Gabriel's face, using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears. "I'm trying. But you won't talk to me. I want to know how you feel, so I can try to make it better, because I can't fix something I don't see." Gabriel reached up and placed his hand over Sam's.

"I love you..."

Sam took a deep breath and said, "I know you do... Gabriel, I never forgot how I felt about you," he started, his hand still on the archangel's cheek. "I think... I know I longed to feel it again, the whole time I was down there, but you were gone. So I think I manifested my feelings towards Lucifer. So, even though I didn't feel that way for you anymore, I still wanted to. That feeling is all I wanted. So, I guess, what I'm saying is... I really want to feel that way again. I _want_ to love you...' He wasn't sure if he was making any sense, and he slowly started to pull his hand sway, watching the Trickster's reaction.

"I'm not going to force you..." Gabriel said, dropping his hand. "I just want you to know that okay?" He glanced back at the clock. "Can we just not talk it about right now? I want the next three hours at least, to be happy. Its all I want, okay?" He asked, looking back over to hunter. "I won't ask for anything else... ever..." He swallowed, holding back a waterfall of tears. "I promise."

"What happens in three hours?" Sam asked, glancing at the clock.

"N-n-nothing..." Gabriel suttered, look at Sam's eyes. "Just, don't worry about it." He gave a soft sad smile, and looked down to his food.

Sam sighed sadly. "Gabriel, please... Just talk to me." He pushed Gabriel's hair out of his face and looked at his golden eyes, willing him to see his concern. "Please."

"I did it for you... to save you..." Gabriel whispered, voice hoarse from the tears escaping his eyes. "I panicked, and I... I used up all my grace to bring you back... its deadly for an archangel to do that. A-a-any angel really..." At the point the used to be angel's vision was too blurry to even see. "I already... met... met my reaper. Sixty hours is all... that was 57 hours ago..." Gabriel choked out the last sentence, covering his hands with his face in order to calm himself. "I did it for you. For Dean. Even Luci. I love you Sam and I couldn't have let you died yet..."

"Gabriel..." Sam inhaled sharply as tears filled his eyes. "Wh... Why..." He blinked back the tears, trying to hide them. "After all that, you..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Three hours, then?" Gabriel nodded, after the tears stopped. He took a shaky breath.

"Can we make it last?" Gabriel asked, holding out his hand for Sam to grab hold. "I have one more secret for you..."

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"It was only a dream, kiddo." Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and Sam was in Bobby's house looking up to very worried faces of Castiel, Bobby, Dean, and Gabriel.


End file.
